completesurvivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Food
For baby food, see Baby Needs. '' : ''For food for pregnant women, see Pregnancy. : For food for sick people, see Illness. : For stockpiling food, see Stockpiling. Importance Food is the third most important basic need, after oxygen and water. The main purpose of food is to provide nutritional support for the body and mind, to maintain good health physically and mentally. Simply put, food is any digested substance that provides your body with the energy and nutrients to properly do its job, thus keeping you alive. When civilization ceases to be civilized there is likely to be a shortage of food, meaning food must be one of your top priorities in the short and long run. This article will teach you about the following: *How to acquire food *The kinds of foods you should eat *How to properly prepare your food for consumption *How to preserve your food Acquiring Food The Different Methods As human beings are omnivores, food can be in the form of plants and/or animals. The various methods of obtaining food are as follows: *Hunting *Fishing *Foraging *Gardening (Horticulture) *Raising Livestock (Pastoralism) *Scavenging Note that each method comes with its pros and cons and can differ from one's energy, time, resources, and environment. Click on the links above for an in-depth, step-by-step guide for utilizing these methods. Choosing the Right Food : For food for babies, see Baby Needs. : For food for pregnant women, see Pregnancy. : For food for sick people, see Illness. It is wise to remember that not all food are created equal, and not all food react the same way to everyone. Certain food sources may have higher concentrations of nutrients than others, and the right kind of food may vary between a 2-year-old and a full-grown adult. Such distinctions are crucial in understanding the kinds of foods you should eat, and the kinds you shouldn't. As a rule of thumb, eat nutritious food over junk food, if possible. Junk food lacks the proper nutrients to keep your body running smoothly. Junk food keeps you less full and less satisfied, although in some cases can increase your body's fat storage, making it ideal in times of food shortages. Still, nutritious food is always preferable over junk food. View the articles, Best Foods to Eat, and Foods to Avoid, to learn more. By Age & Sex From www.hc-sc.gc.ca By Vitamin Content Water-soluble vitamins travel freely through the body, and excess amounts usually are excreted by the kidneys. The body needs water-soluble vitamins in frequent, small doses. These vitamins are not as likely as fat-soluble vitamins to reach toxic levels. But niacin, vitamin B6, folate, choline, and vitamin C have upper consumption limits. Vitamin B6 at high levels over a long period of time has been shown to cause irreversible nerve damage. From WebMD Fat-soluble vitamins are stored in the body's cells and are not excreted as easily as water-soluble vitamins. They do not need to be consumed as often as water-soluble vitamins, although adequate amounts are needed. If you take too much of a fat-soluble vitamin, it could become toxic. Your body is especially sensitive to too much vitamin A from animal sources (retinol) and too much vitamin D. A balanced diet usually provides enough fat-soluble vitamins. From WebMD Preparing Your Food : : For skinning animals, refer to Hunting. To rid your food of unwanted bacteria, dirt, and other potentially-harmful contaminents, it is important to thoroughly wash and cook food. You will want your hands clean when handling food, so refer to Hygiene to know how to adequately wash your hands. Before serving meals, make sure that there are a variety of different tastes (sweet, sour, bitter, salty, and umami) to balance out cravings. If you eat a meal that contains too many salty foods, for example, you will tend to crave more water than if you balanced it with something sweet or bland. Putting a conscious effort in the food combinations you prepare for a meal can also be extremely important for your survival. Rinsing Food (Only Applicable for Plant Foods & Vegetables/Fruits) In the likely event of having no access to doctors or hospitals, you should never risk picking up some bacteria or microbes that can make you ill. Never eat produce unwashed. Some vegetables can be eaten raw (without needing to be cooked), but they should always be washed. To know if the water is safe to wash in, refer to Water or Hygiene. Only wash plant foods and vegetables/fruits, NEVER MEAT. It is unecessary to rinse meat and doing so may increase the chances of cross-contamination in the washing area. For setting up a designated washing area, refer to Hygiene. Follow this step-by-step guide to washing produce: #Carry all the food you plan to wash in a bowl and place it by the washing area. Make sure you only use this bowl for foods that need to be washed. #Wash your hands properly. For thorough hand-washing techniques, refer to Hygiene. #Place the food in a clean colander in the washing area. For information on cleaning dishes, refer to Hygiene. #Pour room-temperature water over the food. For information on purifying water, refer to Water. #Begin to massage the exterior of the plant food under the running water and elliminate any dirt with your hands. Some foods like potatos may require a brush. Make sure not to massage/brush the food too aggressively. #(Optional) Use a mixture of 1 cup of distilled white vinegar, 1 tbsp. baking soda, and lemon or grapefruit seed extract to clean foods that may have been laced with herbicides, pesticides, or other chemicals. Refer to the video on the side. #Stop the water and closely inspect the food. Make sure there are no visible signs of dirt. Also feel the texture of the skin, make sure it doesn't feel "oily" or "waxy". If so, continue washing. #With a clean, sharp knife, cut off any spots or imperfections that cannot be removed by your hand. #Make sure the food is not drenched in water, and dry the food with a clean towel if you must. For information on cleaning towels and clothes, refer to Hygiene. #Transfer the food to another clean bowl, different than the bowl that was used in Step 1. #Wash your hands again. #You are finished. You should immediately serve the food or prepare it for Preservation (see in topic below). If you do not wish to eat it raw, you can still have the option to cook it if you desire. Cooking Food The reasons for cooking food is to elliminate or kill off potentially-harmful bacteria using extreme heat. Cooking is very important for most meats and fish, and some plant foods and vegetables as well. Cooking requires constant, but needed, attention, and will require energy and resources. To learn how to craft improvised cooking spaces, and more information on cooking visit: *Improvisation *Cooking methods *Equipment From http://www.hc-sc.gc.ca/ Preserving and Storing Food